


Alone Together

by BishPlease



Series: The Septics and the Ipliers [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alone, Cold, Derik Derekson, Eric Derekson - Freeform, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Snow, Winter, anti is the best, antisepticeye, iplier - Freeform, mentions of abuse, only a bit, poor eric, prosthetic leg, septiceye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishPlease/pseuds/BishPlease
Summary: Abandoned by his father, Eric faces the night in a place he does not know. He’s not as alone as he thought.





	Alone Together

Eric has never felt so cold.

  
He and his father were moving around the country, traveling around in an old rusty RV. The RV was old and always had problems. They were losing money from fixing all of its problems but in the end, it was useless. It would just break again.

  
It was very cramped in the RV too. All of Derik’s filming equipment was crammed into every nook and cranny. It was hard to move around the RV because of the equipment and not only that, it was very messy. Eric was claustrophobic so the RV added a lot more to his anxiety.

  
Last week they were in Las Vegas. Eric felt sick to his stomach as he wandered the city that week. He hated seeing his father gamble. Eric has never seen his father so drunk. The only time he has seen him drink so much was when Eric’s siblings had died. Not only that but he hated the bright lights and the city’s nightlife.

  
Now, Eric was stuck in some large city that he didn’t even know the name of.

  
_As Eric left the mess of the RV, he shivered as an icy cold wind swept across the empty parking lot. Cars on the road zoomed by. Bars across the street were full of people. Drunkards staggered out of the bar with friends, laughing and generally having a good time. Pulling his coat closer to himself, Eric stepped down to the ground and looked around._

_His father has been gone for a while now. Without him, he felt alone. He felt as if he was now lost. In reality, he really wasn’t. There were times when he knew he shouldn’t be with his father anymore, but he didn’t want to leave in fear of what Derik would do to him. He took another step and a large gust of wind nearly knocked him off of his feet._

  
_ Pain flared across his cheek, sending him stumbling back. For a moment, he swore it was the wind. The pain was sharp and cold. Another gust of wind howled past him like a pack of wolves._

  
_ “Where the fuck have you been?!” _

  
_ Eric’s head snapped up to meet the furious gaze of his father._

  
_ Derik was a large man. He wasn’t all muscle, but he had power to a punch. He had a bit of a beer belly from all the bars he’s been to in each and every city. He was a sly man that manipulated anyone relatively close to him. He was a viper ready to strike with poison and a bite._

  
_ With his cheek flaring in pain, Eric could only stutter out nonsense. This only irritated Derik even more. The man stepped a foot closer to Eric. By now, Eric could smell the alcohol rolling off of Derik’s breath. Derik roughly grabbed the front of Eric’s shirt. Eric wanted to pry the man’s grubby hands off of him, but he knew that he wasn’t strong enough. He also already knew that there was no point in doing anything anymore._

  
_ Pulling him forward, Eric was right in Derik’s face. The stench of alcohol rolled off of Derik’s tongue like venom. “Now tell me boy- why didn’t you listen to me?”_   
_ With a meek whimper as Eric’s only response, Derik’s hand raised and swung across Eric’s face. His face felt as if it was burning from the pain and the cold. Across the parking lot, there was a store. People stood outside the doors, watching the scene. Derik noticed the bystanders and instantly dropped Eric. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as Derik walked away, moving into the car. The man shouted something incoherent at him- his words slurring together but whatever he said sounded angry. The car rolled away._

  
Walking down the streets of whatever city he was in, Erik felt so _alone_. Not only that but he felt so cold. He pulled his coat closer to himself, hoping he’d be able to find some warmth in his ragged coat. Nothing.

  
Eric knew he should be looking around. He knew he should be trying to find a way out of the city and either leave his old life behind or look for his dad and apologize for whatever he has done wrong. Tears brimming his eyes, Eric began worrying. Would Derik come back for him? Surely, Derik couldn’t run the show without him. Derik _needed_ him. Was Eric useless to him and that was the reason why he was left behind?

After a while, feeling as if he was on the brink of a full-blown panic attack, Eric couldn’t find anywhere to stay. He had no money, no warmth, no food, no clothing- nothing. Steering himself into an alleyway, wringing his handkerchief, he sat down and cried.

  
He was way too far down the alley for anyone passing by to notice him. His tears were beginning to freeze to his skin, and he was so sure that he would die from hypothermia. He could feel frostbite nibbling at his back and the tips of his fingers. A sob escaped Eric’s lips. He tried holding it back but when he found he couldn’t he tried to quiet down. He took off his glasses, cleaning them off as snowflakes began to float down from the black sky. Shivering, Eric looked through his glasses as he heard soft footsteps down the alley heading towards him.

  
_Who was there? _Eric had no courage whatsoever to say those words as the footsteps approached even closer. He desperately hoped that whoever was there would just walk past him. Of course, things could never go his way.

  
The person sat right across from him as if they knew that they needed to be there. Eric didn’t dare to look up. He was silently kicking himself for sitting in a grimy alleyway in god-knows-where. Now it was very possible he would get raped or even murdered.

  
“What’s wrong with you?”

  
The person was a man, just telling from their voice. It sounded strange- almost electronical, with a twinge of Irish in there. Eric remained silent. He looked down at his glasses which were nestled on his legs.

  
The man sighed, the sound was high-pitched and strange. He spoke,” I can see you’re not much of a talker, eh? Well then, let’s start with introductions.” He cleared his throat, soon saying,” My name is Antisepticeye, but my friends and enemies call me Anti.”

  
“Eric.”

  
Voice timid and meek, Eric thought that the man- Anti -didn’t hear him at first. Anti must have since the tense silence eased. Eric had an inkling feeling that Anti was smiling.  
Eric no longer felt the need to stare at his worn pants. He glanced at the man’s shoes occasionally. He wasn’t sure what brand they were but even in the darkness with zero light, he could tell that they were black.

  
His leg ached from his prosthetic. It was something that Eric never really thought of during his time here. It was completely wooden, and he now realized that the thing felt so uncomfortable and cold. It must have frozen through.

  
With this new pain, Eric knew he could bear it. The freezing wall behind him was enough to keep him awake as the silence went on.  
Anti questioned,” Hurts? Why not take it off?” Eric jumped in surprise and looked up, now seeing Anti for the first time.

  
Anti wore a thick coat with jeans. His skin was pale, and his eyes were a sinister blue. His ears were more pointed, and his hair was dyed a deep green. His neck was stitched and looked as if someone slit it. Averting his eyes back to his legs, Eric mumbled,” How’d you know?”

  
“Your shoe was off.”

  
Eric’s eyes traveled down to the ground to reveal that his shoe was indeed off, revealing the wooden prosthetic beneath. Furrowing his eyebrows in thought, he was pretty sure that his shoe didn’t fall off. “You can take it off, y’know. I bet it hurts out here in this weather.” Anti’s voice was buzzing in some emotion. Eric was a bit terrified. He was not only buzzing in emotion, but his voice was quite literally _buzzing_. Like an electronic.

  
Eric timidly took off the prosthetic and set it beside him. Anti was right- it definitively helped ease off the pain and he didn’t feel as cold anymore. Snow began falling from the sky at a steady pace.

  
“Do you have anywhere to go, Eric?”

  
Anti’s voice was quiet and soft. Eric would take the guy as someone who was tough and potentially evil in some way, but Eric was never someone who judged people immediately. He never judged people at all.

  
“Um-“ Eric felt his face heat up. He wrung out the handkerchief, feeling anxious and scared. What was he supposed to say? Eric took a shaky breath, saying,” I was- um- left behind? I-I’m pretty sure they’ll- they _will_ be back soon. I-I swear.” Feeling Anti’s gaze boring into him, Eric curled in on himself just a little more.

  
“I don’t believe ya, kid. I- I don’t want to leave you alone out here, y’know? I have siblings at home who I have to care for and it just doesn’t feel right leaving you here. Whoever left you here is a coward. They’re a piece of shit.”

  
Eric’s throat closed up. He wanted to defend Derik, but he didn’t know _why_. Anti spoke after a few moments,” I’ll be back, kid. I’ll leave you for an hour. Even if you do leave this alleyway and you’re still in this damn city, I’ll know.” The words sent an odd chill down Eric’s spine as the man stood up and walked down the alleyway at a brisk pace. Eric had no intention of standing up.

  
When Anti was gone, Eric closed his eyes and fell asleep, letting his head tilt back against the dirty wall behind him and letting snowflakes fall against his face. He knew that the man would be back but now, all he needed was peace.


End file.
